Waking Up to the Dawn
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: Sequel to In the Forest I Cry. JJ thought her troubles were over after the Witness Killer was caught, but she was wrong. JJ's stuck in a asylum. Little does she know, that the life of one girl lies in her hands. Can the BAU save both JJ and her child?
1. Chapter 1 Life is Gone

**Waking Up to the Dawn**

**Chapter 1 – Life is Gone**

It was dark out and Jennifer Jareau was lying awake in her bed with a dead look on her face. Her heart was broken and her eyes were sunken. She could still feel the fresh blood between her legs. _He _always made her bleed before he left her to drown in her sorrows and guilt. He always told her how much he loved her and how much he would miss her when she finally left, not that she ever would. They would never let her off the drugs long enough to be sane.

"Good morning Jennifer," a woman in a white dress said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"What's so good about it?" JJ huffed as she sat up in the white metal bed.

"Jennifer, you really need a better attitude Jennifer. Come on, lets give you your medication," the woman said cheerfully. She pulled out a needle from a little white pouch and pulled it towards JJ's arm.

"NOO!" JJ screamed as she jumped from her bed, hitting the padded walls with her fists. "No more medication please!" JJ yelled as she fought against the nurse. "It's making me go crazy!" The nurse glared at JJ as she tried to straiten JJ's arm to inject the needle.

"You're already crazy," the woman hissed as doctors and security guards ran in, holding her weak body down.

"No!" JJ screamed as they readied the needle. "Please," she begged as the needle penetrated her arm.

"It's alright Jennifer," a doctor soothed as he stroked her damp hair back. She fell into a drug induced sleep.

~-~-~-~-~

"Jane!" Sarah Borelese yelled as she exited the large house. She smiled as she spotted a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail pop her head out from behind a tree branch.

"What is it ma?" the teenager called, pushing away the tree branches in her face.

"Come down sweetheart, Uncle Johnny will be here shortly with Dominic," her mother yelled back in return.

"Ok mom," the child called as she jumped from the tree, landing on her feet.

"I swear you're part cat," a voice said from behind Jane. Jane turned to see a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Kayla!" Jane yelled as she hugged her sister, tackling the sophomore to the ground.

"You act as if it's been months instead of days," Kayla said with a laugh as she pushed her little sister off. Jane only smiled as she tickled her sister's sides. Suddenly Jane started to cough and her skin burned hot as she rolled onto her back, panting.

_A woman with long blonde hair arguing with a man with long brown hair and dark eyes._

"JANE!" Kayla's voice seemed so far away. Jane tried to hold on to it, but it seemed impossible. Her mind kept slipping into the nightmare as her limbs started to twist, as if fighting off an attacker, from a mixture of the pain and the struggle to get the proper amount of oxygen into her lungs. "JANE! Can you here me?! Jane!" Kayla continued to yell as she tried to hold down Jane's flailing limbs. Jane felt a burning in her throat and realized she was screaming. "MOM! MOM!" Kayla yelled. Jane's eyes burned as the nightmare took over her mind again.

"_What do you want from me?!" the woman screamed. _

"_I want you to take that THING and get rid of it!" he yelled._

"_That THING is my daughter!" the woman yelled._

"_Get rid of it!" he yelled. "Kill it, she's half demon!"_

"_But she's half mine!" the woman yelled. The man glared at her as he picked up a lamp and broke it across her face. She screamed as she fell to the floor, clutching her bleeding face._

Jane could feel her mother and father kneeled by her side as they tried to hold her limbs. "Kayla, call 911," her mother told her. Kayla nodded as she ran for the house. Jane continued to scream.

"Dear God help us," their father begged as he tried to hold onto her arms.

~-~-~-~-~

Hotch sat in his office, filing paperwork when Mary came in with a report in her hands. "Here you go Hotch; we've all finished our reports."

"Thanks Mary," Hotch said, exhaustion evident in his tone.

"You ok Hotch?" Mary asked him, slightly concerned for their chief, their leader, their boss, and their friend.

"I'm fine Mary," he told her. When she didn't move to leave, he looked up to see she had her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and she was giving him the 'I'm not stupid' look.

"Just thinking about JJ." Mary sighed.

"I know. She was doing well after everything that happens, then she finds out she's pregnant, gets into a relationship with a guy she barely knows, quits her job, then disappears off the face of the earth with no trail at all," Mary said softly.

"I know he did something to her," Hotch sighed.

"We'll find her again," Mary told him softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"But last time we found her was by a tip." Mary sighed.

"Hotch," she leaned in closer to his face and looked him in the eye, "doesn't matter. Somehow we'll find her." He nodded, and suddenly found himself entranced by her lips. Before either knew it, they'd leaned in to the point in which their lips were just about to touch when the door opened. The two jumped apart just as Morgan said:

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt." Mary blushed a deep scarlet and pulled away from him. She quickly ran past Morgan into the bullpen.

"That wasn't—"

"Hotch." Hotch sighed as he put his face in his hands. "Hotch, that girl that just ran out of here, is younger then Reid, she is 21 years old and you are 42, twice her age. Not to mention Rossi would kill you. Just think about this," Morgan told him firmly as he left.

"_There is a time to live, a time to die, a time laugh, and a time to cry. All we remember are the times of sorrow, and for some, there are no times of laughter."_

_-Lane Cordmint _


	2. Chapter 2 Baby in the Cradle

**Waking Up to the Dawn**

**Chapter 2 – Baby in the Cradle**

"How are you this lovely morning Jennifer?" a new nurse said as she entered the room.

"I want my baby," JJ said from her bed.

"Jennifer, you don't have a baby," the woman in white told her as she prepared the needle.

"Yes I do," JJ insisted.

"_Hi, I'd like to admit Jennifer Jareau," a man said as he held onto the wild haired woman by her elbow._

"_Let me go," she screamed in hysteria as she pulled at her arm._

"_She keeps telling me she wants her baby and she doesn't have a baby," he said sadly._

"I like your hair," JJ said softly as she leaned back to get her needle. The brunette gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you Jennifer," she said as she set the needle down, but still ready in case JJ lunged for it. She sat down on JJ's bed.

"JJ." The nurse looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"My friends used to call me JJ," JJ explained.

"Oh I see," the nurse said with a smile. "I'm Amelia, but my friends call me Emmy."

"Nice to meet you Emmy." JJ smiled as she saw the ring that graced the woman's finger. "You're married."

"Yes, his name is William." Pain flashed across JJ's eyes at the name. The nurse noticed but she pulled a picture out of her pocket anyway. "This is him with my two year old son." JJ took the picture into her hands and smiled when she saw the light skinned black man that reminded her of Derek. The little boy in his arms had beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that reminded her of one little boy that was almost sixteen now.

"_Aunt Jennifer!" a little boy yelled as he ran up to JJ with a drawing in his hand. JJ smiled as she scooped the little boy into her arms and kissed his cheek._

"_Hey JJ," a woman with long blonde hair greeted as she smiled at the little boy._

"_Hi Hailey, hey Jack. Have you been good for mommy?" JJ asked the little boy who nodded eagerly._

"_Look, I drew this for you," Jack said proudly as he gave her the paper that had a picture of her holding him by the lake they'd went to a week ago._

"_I love it Jack, I'll frame it and put it by my desk," she said with a laugh. _One that echoed in JJ's ears. It had been a long time since she laughed like that, or at all for that matter.

"They're darling," JJ said with a small grin.

~-~

"I'm fine," Jane argued as the doctor tried to convince her parents that she had to be admitted.

"Sweetie, you were burning a fever of a 106, you are NOT fine," her mother told her softly as she walked to her daughter's side.

"But I don't have a fever anymore!" Jane yelled as she tried to get up again.

"Mrs. Borelese, can I speak to you and your husband in the hall?" the doctor asked her parents. Jane glared at him but smartly said nothing as her parents followed him out while Kayla suggested they go for a walk.

"Get it past doctor," Jane muttered as she crossed her arms. After few minutes Kayla returned with a smile.

"Get in the wheelchair cat woman," Kayla chimed. Jane nodded as she got out of her bed and sat her herself in the chair. As they wheeled down the hallway, Kayla spoke again. "Look on the Brightside, you're wearing your winter jogging suit instead of those horrid hospital gowns—" Kayla looked like she was about to go on when she noticed an old friend of hers sitting in the waiting room. "I'll be back," Kayla chimed as she skipped over to them.

"Alright," Jane stated as she wheeled herself over to a window.

"I'm looking for Jane Borelese?" a man asked the nurse at the nurse's station. Jane looked up at the mirror that was conveniently in the corner. Jane nearly screamed when she spotted something hiding in his jacket. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran towards the nearest exit. She was terrified, it was the man from her dream… and something told her he wanted to kill her.

~-~

Morgan looked up when he heard something that sounded like sobs. The small glass object he was holding instantly shattered when he saw Mary crying as she fled towards her office. Emily jumped up from her desk and ran after her while Morgan stormed towards Hotch's office.

"What did you do?" Morgan yelled as she entered the room.

"Yes Morgan?" Hotch asked as he looked up from the file as if he hadn't just made Mary run from his office in tears.

"Answer the question Hotch!" Morgan yelled as he slammed his hands down on the top of Hotch's desk.

"I don't see how it's your business Agent Morgan," Hotch said calmly. Fury ran through Morgan's veins. It was common knowledge that no one messed with Mary. Ever since JJ disappeared for a second time, the team had become very protective of the young girl. They all took care of her and if anyone even looked at her the wrong way, Morgan had a "talk" with them. Nobody was an exception, even Hotch. Hotch had made Mary cry and unless she'd killed Jack then Morgan couldn't think of a good excuse for Hotch to do that and get away with it.

"Everything Mary does is my business," Morgan tried to say calmly.

"If you want to know, go ask her. I'm giving you ten seconds to get out of my office before I write you up for disobeying a direct order," Hotch hissed as he stood up. Morgan tried to contain his fury as he stormed from Hotch's office and headed strait for JJ's old office. When he entered he spotted both Garcia and Emily with a much calmer- but still crying- Mary.

"Hey, what happened?"

"H-he, he kissed me again. Then he started to push me o-onto his couch and I said no but he wouldn't stop. Finally he seemed to snap out of it and said I was stupid to have come, that he could never l-love a silly little girl!" she wailed as she threw her arms around him. Even though anger was still pumping through his veins he pushed it aside for later because right now… Mary needed him.

_"Sometimes what feels so right can be so wrong. Think with your mind, not your heart."_

_Layla Swanson_


	3. Chapter 3 Calls of the Night

**Waking Up to the Dawn**

**Chapter 3 – Calls of the Night**

Mary was fast asleep when she heard her phone go off to "I'll be home for Christmas". She didn't want to answer it, but she knew it she had to, it could be Emily or Derek checking in on her.

"Parker," she stated as she pressed the flip phone to her ear.

_Click._

"Hello? Hello?" she asked as the dial tone sounded. She rolled her eyes and threw her phone over to the bag. She fell back into a heavy slumber.

Jane wasn't sure where she was, but at least she was away from that man. She walked towards a park and sat herself down on a bench.

She'd always known she'd been adopted; she didn't look anything like her parents. Her mother said that she'd been anonymously given up. She'd been four years old and hadn't remembered anything, even her name when she was dropped off at Bethesda Hospital. She'd had a necklace on that had a heart and her name engraved on it. She'd been wearing a simple blue dress and white shoes.

"Are you ok?" a woman asked as she and a man walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jane told the woman.

"Well, here is my card, my name is Special Agent Kensi Blye and this is my partner Special Agent G Callen," Kensi said as she gave Jane a smile and her card. "You call if you need anything."

"I will," Jane said as she watched the woman and man retreat.

"Why'd you give her your card?" G asked Kensi as they walked away.

"Cause it looks like she's in trouble," Kensi told him.

"Fair enough," he answered before going out of Jane's earshot.

"Well, at least if I get into serious trouble I have somewhere to go," Jane told herself as she started her walk to god knows where.

~-~

"Wow Mary, you look awful," Reid said as Mary Parker entered the bullpen.

"Thanks Reid, you really know how to flatter a girl," Mary said as she glared at him.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" Morgan asked her as he went into big brother mode.

"Nothing, someone kept calling my cell and then hung up before I could answer," Mary said as she sat herself down at Emily's empty desk.

"Did you call Garcia and have her trace the caller?" Emily asked as she entered the bullpen.

"No, it's probably just one of my neighbor's kids being funny, they do that a lot," Mary said as she laid her head down.

"Well, you should get some sleep, go lye down in your office and catch a few hours, but leave your cell with me," Morgan told her as he took her cell phone from her.

"No!" she yelled as a look of fright crossed her face, "I have reports to get done and Hotch will be mad." Morgan sighed, he closed his eyes. Hotch was going to seriously get it after he convinced Mary to catch up on her sleep. She was scared of him; she shouldn't have to be scared of any of them. It had taken so long just to convince her that she was a member of the team.

"Mar, you'll be just fine, I'll speak with Hotch," Morgan told her as Emily took her by her shoulders and started to steer the sleepy media liaison towards her office.

With Mary in her office with Emily, Morgan decided to speak with Rossi.

"Rossi," Morgan said as he entered the older man's office. Rossi held up a finger as he spoke into the phone.

"Yes Sarah, all right," Rossi said as he hung up the phone.

"Rossi man, we have to talk with Hotch, Mary is _scared _of him," Morgan told Rossi with an evil look in his eye.

"Is she now? Well, let's not keep Hotch waiting." Morgan smiled, if there was one thing Rossi cared about, it was most definatly Mary... with JJ being a close second.

~-~

Emmy checked in on JJ to find her staring at the blue vase that sat on her dresser. Emmy had given it to her so JJ would have something to look at during the day besides the white walls that would drive her mad. She'd also brought JJ a book to read. If anything, it would keep the blonde woman busy.

After meeting JJ, Emmy started to question the clinic for the mentally troubled. She started digging through records. All the records she had axes too seemed to be in order, but they were pretty vague.

"Emmy, Dr. Lines had to go out, but he left a prescription in his office. Can you get it?" Andrea Nelson asked as she threw a set of keys at the nurse. Emmy caught them with ease and started for the office.

When she got there, she saw the prescription on the desk. It was then she realized that that was her chance to look through his records. She found JJ's record and started to read through. It was VERY different then the record she and the rest of the nurses had. How many others were altered?

**Name: **_Jennifer Jareau _**Sex: **_Female _

**Children: **_Jane Jareau__(Age: 3 when last seen)_** Allergies: **_Vicadin_

**Mental Stability: **_Perfectly Sane_

**Pay: **_$9,000 every month _

How many others were sane? How many others could go home to children and family? Doctors were supposed to help you, but they were not helping. They were destroying lives. All that time they'd been telling JJ she didn't have a child when she did, a beautiful three year old who was god knows how old now. She'd been lied to.

Emmy stuffed the file back into the filing cabinet and left the office. Someone was going to pay for locking up those files and keeping sane people against their will. But when Emmy left the office, she had no idea that the information she had just discovered would cost her dearly.

* * *

**A/n ok, so their is a bit of an NCIS L.A. crossover that will come into bigger play later. You don't have to see the show for it to make sense thought. Hope you all like it. LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


End file.
